kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Brocky292/Finding the Aroma
At 12:00 AM KST on 8 May 2019, Alpha Entertainment changed their entire website to just this photo below; While initially fans of the company and fans of K-Pop alike were all confused by the website's sudden change, interest was peaked and rumours started to arise immediately. After waiting for a statement from the company for two days, at 12:00 AM KST on 10 May 2019, Alpha Entertainment published the following response on their website. "Hello loyal fans of Alpha Entertainment, we are here to explain the reasoning behind the mysterious photo on our website. After the major success our company has had in previous seasons of Mnet's Make Me, we have decided to host our very own survival show. In a collaboration with Mnet, Alpha Entertainment is proud to announce Finding the Aroma. Being the first company in Korea to host our own survival show, Alpha Entertainment is happy to announce that through this survival show we will be developing our newest girl group, Aroma. We hope you're as excited for this show as we are, and we can't wait to show the talented young female trainees Alpha Entertainment houses. Please be sure to watch diligently as Alpha Entertainment continues to grow and improve. - Alpha Entertainment CEO, Seo Min-Hee" Basics *The end product for this group will be based on girl group GFriend. *As there are twelve trainees in the competition, users are allowed to submit two trainees each. **With that said only one character per user will end up in the final group. **In the event a user doesn't enter, how the last spot will be filled will be discussed between everyone. *As this is meant to be Alpha Entertainment showcasing their trainees, only trainees are allowed to enter. *Voting will be conducted in a similar fashion to the previous Make Me season. If there are any unanswered questions, just message me in the Discord server and I'll answer the best I can! Trainee Form *'Name:' *'Stage Name [ if applicable, if not, just type in N/A ]:' *'Age [ Birthday ]:' *'Model:' *'Training Period:' *'What type of trainee are you? (Rap, Vocal or Dance):' *'Why do you think you'll do well in Finding the Aroma?' *'Any words to your fellow label mates and contestants?' *'Voiceclaim:' [ in GFriend if they are in the final group ] Voiceclaims If you put down a trainee with a voiceclaim, they become part of the final group with that voiceclaim. If a name is missing then it means that the member has been taken and can not be used! *Sowon - Miso *Yerin - Aki *Yuju - Juri *Eunha - Eunha *SinB - Vera *Umji - Paige Trainees AKI. Abe Meki 17 y/o8 January 2002 Rap / Vocal Trainee Alana. Alana Park 19 y/o20 January 2000 Vocal Trainee Billie. Billie Jung 22 y/o19 August 1996 Vocal / Dance Trainee Emi. Kaido Emi 17 y/o11 May 2002 Vocal / Dance Trainee Juri. Yeon Joo-Yi 21 y/o12 December 1997 Vocal / Dance Trainee Miso. Kim Mi-So 20 y/o5 December 1998 Vocal / Dance Trainee Paige. Paige Kim 16 y/o21 February 2003 Vocal Trainee Rose. Jeon Jang-Mi 20 y/o6 June 1999 Vocal Trainee Siryeon. Yeo Si-Ryeon 18 y/o21 May 2004 Dance Trainee Thalia. Jung Mi-Yoo 18 y/o14 January 2001 Vocal / Dance Trainee Vera. Huang Shu Fang 18 y/o14 January 2001 Vocal / Dance Trainee Yowon. Bang Yo-Won 21 y/o13 August 1998 Rap Trainee Category:Blog posts